


Buwan.

by aveainthere



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere
Summary: Where Brian decided to marry Chrissie and it leaves his boyfriend, Roger, all broken.





	Buwan.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "buwan" by Juan Carlos. You don't really have to listen to it but it sets the mood greatly, and the lyrics are just so meaningful like damn

_Ako'y sayo ikaw ay akin_

_We __promised_ _each_ _other_ _to_ _stay_ _together_ _till_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _time__..._

_Ganda mo sa paningin_

_Your __beautiful__, __brown__, curly- bird __nest__ that you called __your_ _hair_ _was_ _blowing__ softly in __the__ cold night breeze. And __your_ _sharp_ _features_ _were_ _so_ _beautiful__, __practically_ _glowing_ _under_ _the_ _moonlight__. __I_ _could_ _barely_ _see_ _you__ but... __I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _lean_ _in__..._  
_" __You're_ _so_ _beautiful_ _Bri__..."_

_Ako ngayo'y nag-iisa _

_We_ _made_ _love_ _under_ _the_ _moonlight_ _that_ _night__... __It_ _was_ _freezing__, __but__ our __bodies_ _moved_ _in_ _unison__, __we_ _made__ sweet, sweet love... _

_Sana ay tabihan na_

_You promised..._

_You_ _said_ _we_ _would_ _stay_ _together_ _forever__._

_You_ _said_ _you'd_ _love_ _me_ _forever__!_

_You_ _said_ _you_ _weren't_ _going_ _to_ _leave_ _me_ _for_ _some_ _dumb_ _fucking_ _whore__!_

_But_ _then_ _why_ _am_ _I_ _crying_ _in_ _the_ _exact_ _spot_ _we_ _first_ _made_ _love_ _in__?_

_We_ _had_ _a_ _small_ _picnic_ _here_ _and you_ _bought_ _your_ _telescope__, __we_ _gazed__ at __the__ beautiful stars __and__ then you __told_ _new_ _all_ _about_ _them__. I wasnt even intrested, __I_ _could_ _care_ _less_ _about_ _stars__, but __seeing_ _you_ _ramble__ on so __passionately_ _about_ _burning_ _balls_ _of_ _gas_ _in_ _space_ _just_ _made_ _me_ _even_ _more_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you__... __It_ _made_ _me_ _melt__... __My_ _knees_ _didnt_ _even_ _feel_ _like_ _they_ _could_ _move__._

_sigh_

_I'm on __the_ _small__ hill __we_ _had_ _our_ _first_ _kiss_ _on__... __I_ _clutch_ _the_ _grass_ _under_ _my_ _raw_ _hands__, __my_ _nails_ _digging_ _into_ _the_ _dirt_ _as_ _I_ _screamed_ _your_ _name__. __You're_ _god_ _forsaken_ _beautiful_ _name__. __If_ _it_ _weren't_ _for_ _her__... __I'd_ _have_ _your_ _last_ _name_ _right__ now, __wouldn't_ _I__?_

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw _

_Sa_ _ dilaw na _ _buwan_ _..._

_" __Why_ _did_ _you_ _leave_ _me__...?"_  
_I_ _sob__, __burying_ _my__ face __into my_ _hands__, __clenching_ _them_ _into_ _a__ tight fist __before_ _I_ _ultimately__ threw __a__ punch __in_ _the__ air. __Punching_ _anything_ _I_ _could__ before my fist bruised __against_ _the_ _impact_ _of_ _the_ _rough_ _tree_ _bark__. _

_I_ _didn't_ _stop_ _though__._

_Ayokong mabuhay nang malungkot _

_I_ _kept_ _punching_ _and_ _punching_ _and_ _punching_ _it_ _until_ _m_y _knuckles_ _were_ _red_ _and_ _raw__._

_Ikaw ang nagpapasaya_

_What __does_ _she_ _have_ _that_ _I_ _don't__? __I_ _made_ _you_ _happy__, __you_ _made_ _me_ _happy__. __So_ _why__? _

_Why_ _?_

_At makakasama hanggang sa pagtanda _

_We_ _even_ _planned_ _our_ _life's_ _together__. __Brian_ _H__. __May_ _and__ Roger __T__. May. Three __little__ children. __Jimmy_ _May__, Louisa __May__, __Emily_ _Ruth_ _May__. _  
_Two_ _puppies__, __named_ _Alex_ _and_ _Thomas__, __a_ _small_ _Pomeranian__ along __with_ _a_ _huge_ _German_ _Shepherd__. _  
_You_ _even_ _said_ _a_ _little_ _black__ cat. Meowy. That __name__ was __my_ _own_ _unoriginal_ _idea__, __but_ _you_ _loved_ _it_ _anyway__. __Dork__._

  
_Halina tayo'y humiga_

_I look back on the rotten, mud stained picnic sheet we used to lay on as my purple, red knuckles bleed... I bit my lip... I could almost imagine our first date again, it just like yesterday..._

_Sa ilalim ng puting Ilaw_

_Just like yesterday, We slow danced to your old classical music._

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_I had my head layed on your chest and we swayed peacefully from side to side, you stepped on my foot with your heavy clogs._

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw._

_I screamed in pain and you spent most of the night loving me and making sure I was okay like you crushed my toes with your clog._

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Sigh..._

_Felt like yesterday too when you told me you were getting married... We were even right right here-_

** _"Roger?"_ **


End file.
